


Lavender's Green

by triplequad



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplequad/pseuds/triplequad
Summary: In the story, Prince Charming found his Cinderella; with Nathan and Mai, they found each other.





	Lavender's Green

**Author's Note:**

> \- inspired by Nathan's [IG post](https://www.instagram.com/p/BT2P-Cyg9OS/) with Mai, Mai's [Cinderella WTT FS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTIxX2l2xTw), and this [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086100). Please do read the fic! It gave me all of these Nathan/Mai feels!  
> \- I have little to zero knowledge on Japanese honorifics. If there's an error about it somewhere here please don't hesitate to correct me, thank you!

 

She knows that people see her as shy, reserved, quiet; practically an introvert. Mai is aware of it, but it doesn't stop her from doing her best and to show everyone that regardless of her meekness, she can still show her power on the ice.

Mai heaves a quiet sigh as she places her bag gently on top of the bed, her luggage carefully slotted beside the cabinet on the wall farthest from the door. It's been a long travel going to Tokyo, but she's lucky enough to arrive a bit early for her to take a rest before she would be called for an off-ice practice. _It's just the World Team Trophy_ she tells herself, but she also knows that even if it's practically not as important as the World Championships, it's still important for her to do her best.

She slowly lies on her back on top of the bed, closing her eyes to allow herself a few minutes to relax. She remembers the reactions of some people when the list of skaters from Team Japan were announced,comments on _why is Mihara Mai the one competing with Higuchi?_ or _she just got lucky at 4CC, heck she didn't even win at Worlds! and now they're letting her compete for Japan?_ and some insulting comments on how she wasn't even strong enough to compete for Japan.

It hurt, and Mai remembers closing her phone as fast as she can, almost throwing it away before opting to just drop it and hide it under her pillow, willing her eyes not to cry tears of hurt and frustration.

Regardless of the comforting words that her friends, fans and family tell her, Mai believes that she's still lacking a lot; she believes that she may not be as good as Wakaba, or as consistent as Satoko, or even sociable as Marin, but she works hard. _Are my efforts not enough for them to give me a chance to compete for Japan? Is me winning the Four Continents still not enough for them? I ended up 5th at Worlds, is that still not enough?_

Mai wants to prove them wrong. She wants to show to those who doubted her that she can do it, she can win for Japan. She did it before, she can do it again. And Mai knows that for her to prove her skills to everyone, she must do her best in this competition.

_I can do it._

 

_//_

 

Nathan feels like all the weight of the world is on his shoulders.

Well technically speaking, _all_ the expectations of the USFSA is on his shoulders. At first he liked it, he embraced it, knowing that they believe in his skills that he can carry the American flag all the way up until the Olympics. He liked it at first, but the weight got heavier. He had to let go of things that he liked doing, people that he enjoyed their company with, just so he can fulfill his job of carrying America's flag.

Granted that they had been having few problems since the past year, somewhere down the line before the break up happened, Nathan knew that the end of his relationship with Amber won't be pretty. They were together for a pretty long time, and he truly liked her and enjoyed her company, but the demand to still spend time with her while he's still juggling his time between studying and training got too much for him.

Nathan admits that Amber is a wonderful person, an amazing skater; hence why he even liked her, but at times she’s just too much. Sometimes she demand too much time from him, too many expectations, too much. Nathan wanted to give her what she wanted, but if he wasn't capable of giving these things for himself, what can he even give her then?

Breaking things up with her wasn't easy. At first it was nasty with Amber accusing him of growing tired of her, but then eventually things evened out. Eventually Nathan realized that at some point of his relationship with Amber, the attraction just withered out. He still respected her and loved her, but it's not the same.

It's been a couple of months, and Nathan's  sure that his heart had moved on already, but his mind is still tired. Tired from the constant expectations, tired from all the questions poured out on him. _What happened with you and Amber?_ or _What is your plan with the Olympics?_ So on and so forth. He just wanted to do his best, without the constant pressure of everyone breathing on his neck.

With his last competition for the season coming up, Nathan decided to walk out at night to clear his head. Tokyo's spring is very beautiful and Nathan enjoys his stay in Japan every time he's in the country. With his jacket tightly closed and a scarf around his neck, he breathes deeply to savor the relaxing air, almost muting out the constant chatter of people around them.

“ _Hey there pretty girl. What are you doing alone on a night like this?”_

Nathan has almost little to no knowledge on the Japanese language, only having basic conversational skills that helps him to survive every time he's in the country; but he's not stupid enough not to recognize a sleazy tone. He stops in his tracks right in front of an alleway to see a group of three men ganging up on a girl, clearly frightened from the posture of her body.

_“Come play with us beautiful.”_

The girl shakes her head desperately, backing away from the men in front of her. When a sliver of moonlight shines down on her to reveal her face, Nathan squints his eyes in recognition of who she is. _Mai Mihara?_

Fear suddenly gripping on his chest for knowing the girl that was being harassed, Nathan threw away any rational thought stopping him from helping, hastening his pace towards them before pulling the man in front away from her, placing himself in front of Mai.

“Hey man, that's clearly harassment.”

Clearly disgruntled the man scoffs at him, throwing words that Nathan understood nothing from. He was about to retaliate on his own when a hand grips on his arm, tight enough to know that it is in fear. He turns around to see Mai staring at him, fear visible on her eyes, shaking her head desperately at head.

“Nathan Chen-senshu, please no.”

For a split second Nathan was caught by surprise that Mai knew him, but the disgruntled growling of the men in front of them brought him back to reality. He grabs Mai's hand in his before using his body to fully block Mai away from the men.

“Look man, just go.”

The man he pulled away took a step forward as if to retaliate, and Nathan felt Mai grip his hand tighter in fear. The other men that he was with pulled him back, shaking his head as if to tell him to just drop it.

_“She's not that pretty anyways.”_

Nathan might not be an expert in speaking Japanese, but judging from the flinch that Mai did at their words as they watched the men walk away, Nathan knew that what they said were no good.

He watched them for a few seconds just to satisfy himself that they won't be coming back, before turning around to see Mai staring at the ground, shaking in fear. In a split decision, Nathan pulls away only to put his right arm around her shoulders, his left hand gripping hers in comfort.

“Sshh, let's get out of here first.”

He walks them both in a fast pace away from the alleyway and the crowded streets, wary that someone might have recognized them both from the situation that has happened. He settled on a coffee shop just a few streets away from the hotel where the athletes were staying at.

Nathan sits Mai down on a couch away from the window and let's go to sit down in front of her. “Hey, Mai. I'm just going to order something for the both of us okay? Don't go anywhere.” He isn't sure if Mai understood him but he immediately stood up and ordered at the counter.

With two steaming mugs of cappuccino in front of them, half full for Nathan and still almost full for Mai, Nathan waits for her to calm down, periodically looking at her to see if she has calmed down a bit. No matter what country, he understands how scary it can be to be harassed by someone. It happened to his friends too in America.

 _“Thank you.”_ He hears Mai whisper. She finally looks up at him to meet his eyes, and Nathan feels relieved to see that she has finally calmed down a bit. “Thank you, Nathan Chen-senshu.”

“Just Nathan.” He smiles at her. _“And you're welcome.”_

Mai smiles at his attempt of speaking Japanese at her, and Nathan smiles back at seeing her finally relax after a while.

“I… give problem.. but umm.. Nathan-senshu saved. Thank you.” She says once more in broken English, but Nathan understood regardless.

“No no!” He exclaims. Her eyes widen at his exclamation, before he smiles at her to calm her down once more. “It's okay. It was good that I was there. Worse could've happened.”

Mai smiles at his words, and he took it as a cue that she understood his words. Nathan takes a sip from his mug as Mai takes a long drink from hers. It was quiet in the café, almost no one was there with them as it was almost midnight. A perfect time if they needed privacy as their lives as athletes are almost like a celebrity's.

“If it's okay to ask?” Nathan asks as Mai looks at him once more, and for a second Nathan finds himself entranced with the way as if innocence just pours out of her eyes. She nods her head, and Nathan swallows before continue his sentence.

“Why were you out? Alone? At night?” He stops in intervals, to make sure that she understood. Mai bites her lips and Nathan's not sure if it's in shame, but he wishes that she would stop. _It can destroy her lips.._

“Need time. Relax, breathe? Many thoughts near competition. Not good.”

Nathan nods in acknowledgment of her words, and she smiles upon seeing that he still understood. “I…” she hesitates, and Nathan smiles to encourage her to continue. “I.. feel pressure? Too much. I should do good. Cannot fail. Japan will get mad.”

Nathan frowns at this, and for a second he sees Mai looking down as if embarrassed for admitting something that all of them go through.

“Hey, it's okay.” He says. Nathan waits for Mai to look back at him before continuing. He says his next words slowly. “Everyone feels pressured at some point. But just believe in yourself. You're already one of the best. I believe that you'll do well.”

Nathan sees a small smile creeping up at Mai's face at his words, and he grins upon seeing her reaction. “And you won gold at Four Continents. I'm sure people are already proud of you.”

Mai blushes at his compliment, and she nods at him with her eyes looking down but not in shame this time, but in embarrassment at his compliment. Nathan feels proudness swell in his chest, happy that he had made her smile that night.

“Thank you Nathan-senshu. You best too.” She abruptly stops, biting her lips momentarily before grinning. “Hmm maybe third best.”

He laughs out loud. “Third? Who's first and second?” Nathan asks, although he has an idea already on who they were.

“Yuzuru senpai and Shoma-kun!” Mai exclaims, a huff of laughter escaping her lips and Nathan feels his smile widening at this. “Japan people support each other!”

They laugh at their silly banter, and at that moment after a long night, Nathan feels calm enough to feel that his mind has relaxed, free from the tiring thoughts even just for a while.

With soft laughter and even softer conversations of broken English about anything floating between them, they ended the night with Nathan escorting Mai up until the front door of her room at the hotel where the athletes are staying at. Mai shyly smiles at Nathan with soft blush decorating her cheeks, with Nathan grinning back at her.

“Good night Mai. Thank you for your time tonight.”

 

//

 

Practice wasn't going well for Nathan, and it was obvious to Mai.

It had been a few days since the competition started, almost a week since the night that they had spent together. Mai watched Nathan do well for his short program, placing in second place just behind Shoma. It had made them nervous at first for the American Team were doing their best to catch up on Team Japan in the overall points, but Mai did her best and was lucky enough to place third in the short program with Wakaba in fifth to help Team Japan with their points.

They had greeted each other in passing, a couple of soft _hellos_ and cheeky smiles whenever they see each other within their vicinity. There had been no other way of contact besides that, but Mai was sure that she caught Karen and even Kana raise an eyebrow at her interaction with Nathan. _Is it that strange for us to greet one another?_

At the moment, Mai wasn't even supposed to be there during the practice time of the men for their free program but there she was, hiding by the entrance of an aisle just a few rows away from the ice, watching as Raf scream at Nathan while the other skaters avoid looking at the situation before them. She can see Yuzuru and Shoma practice on their own, shutting out the external factor of Raf reprimanding Nathan in front of everyone else just so they can focus on their own practice time.

Mai watches as Nathan huffs out in frustration as Raf continues to shout and reprimand him, obviously disappointed at himself and not with Raf making a scene in front of the others. She can feel her heart breaking for him being shamed and reprimanded by his own coach right in front of everyone else. Nathan worked so hard, he doesn't deserve to be treated that way.

With cautious eyes Mai watches as Nathan nods at Raf before he's off to the rink once more to complete his practice. She waits for a couple of minutes before the practice of the men's group finishes before going down from the seats towards the warm-up area, strategically avoiding anyone who might question why she was there in the first place.

She buys water for herself and an energy drink for Nathan at a vending machine while she waits for the men to exit the rink and out of the warm-up area.

As expected, Nathan exits last. Mai watches from her somehow hidden spot as Raf reprimands Nathan once more with a few long sentences in English that she couldn't comprehend fast enough before leaving him. Mai watches as Nathan runs a hand through his curly hair in frustration, huffing out a breathe before grabbing his bag and sitting down with a heavy thud on the bench just a few metres away from where Mai was.

Mai bites her lips in contemplation, looking around for anyone else before deducing that the coast was clear from any lurking media or unnecessary people.

She takes a sit beside Nathan as he removes his skates, ignoring the startled reaction plastered on his face.

“Mai?”

Too shy to look at him with her plan on top of her head, she instead pushes the energy drink that she bought for him into his hands, letting go as soon as he had a good grip on it.

“I.. your practice, I watch.” Nathan cringes at this, looking away from Mai as if embarrassed at himself for what she had witnessed.

“I messed up big time, didn't I?” Nathan says forlornly as he looks down at the ground, passing the energy drink that Mai gave him between his hands. “Raf doesn't always shout at me because, quoting the others, I'm his favorite student. But when I do mess up real bad, well..”

Mai looks up at Nathan when he lets out a deep sigh after replying to her statement. She didn't understood everything that he said, but Mai understood enough to know that Nathan was blaming himself for messing up real bad during his practice.

Hesitant but somehow determined to make him feel better, Mai slowly brings her hand up to touch his shoulder, gently patting it in a comforting gesture. Nathan visibly relaxes at the action, and Mai shyly smiles at him.

“Bad practice happen,” she says slowly as she continues to rub his shoulder comfortingly. “But bad practice not end of the world. Give self time. To relax? Breathe. To.. umm..” Mai pauses, finding the proper English word in her head. “Calm? To calm self. Give self time to.. re.. re..?”

“Recover?” Nathan finishes for her with a small smile dancing on his lips, and she nods her head approvingly. “Yes, recover! Always give time self to relax and breathe and recover. Practice will better. Skate will better.”

Mai sees Nathan finally smiling at her words. He shakes his head as if in disbelief at himself before placing the energy drink that she had given him down beside his bag, twisting his body to fully face her effectively making her hand fall of his shoulder. “Why are you here Mai?”

She blushes at his question, and Mai finds herself desperately avoiding Nathan's eyes. She had asked herself countless of times already earlier that morning on why she wanted to come to the practice session for the men's free skate. She couldn't think of any reasons besides _I want to see you do okay._

But she couldn't say that to him, could she?

Mai hears Nathan laugh at her reaction and for a split second the thought of bolting away crossed her mind. All thoughts of running away went out of her head when Nathan suddenly reaches out to grab her hand, and Mai brings her face up to look at him, seeing him grin happily at her as he holds her hand tightly in his, thumb rubbing comfortingly against her hand.

“Thank you Mai. You really made me feel better.”

Mai finds herself smiling back at Nathan at his words, and she happily nods at him. “Happy Nathan-senshu is better. Happy and relax Nathan-senshu will skate better.”

Nathan grins at her words and Mai finds herself blushing at the smile that was directed at her, but she couldn't care less at her embarrassment, she was happy.

 

//

 

Nathan knows that he's technically part of Team USA, but he can't help but feel his heart pound as he watches Mai take the center ice for her free skate. He wants to loudly cheer for her and it's ridiculous because he can, but he calmly smiles and claps instead. _I don't want Americans to hate me just for cheering on Team Japan._

The men's free skate was done and he did the best that he could, placing fourth in the free skate and second place overall for the men's single skate. He did well enough to give points to Team USA and now it's up to the ladies to do their best to give points for their respective teams.

He watches through the screen above as Mai smiles, take a deep breath, and places her hands together underneath her chin for her starting position; and at the first note of her music his breath gets taken away.

 _Lavender's green,_  
Dilly dilly,  
Lavender's blue.  
  
If you love me,  
Dilly dilly,  
I will love you.

Nathan knows this song. He has watched the movie a couple of times and Mai practically won the Four Continents with this free skate music of hers. But he hasn't seen this program in full yet and to witness it right in front of his eyes is something magical to Nathan.

He probably wouldn't admit it out loud (yet) because of embarrassment to the other American skaters but to Nathan, Mai looks like a princess. _She's like Cinderella herself._ The way she moves on the ice, the way she brings herself with quiet but strong pride, the way that she presents herself to the audience as if telling them that _I might be a shy and quiet girl, but I can show you my strengths and I will make you look at me._

Nathan does look at her, because at that moment, Nathan can only see Mai.

And as Nathan watches Mai nail jump after jump, do spin after spin beautifully, he knows that in some other way or another, this quiet but strong girl has captured his heart not only with her performance, but with her enrapturing personality. Mai's soft-spoken, but her strengths just brings everyone in, and Nathan is enchanted.

Nathan quietly watches Mai in the Kiss and Cry as she hugs her coaches, wears a tiara _‘just like a princess that she is’_ , receives a cardboard cutout of a glass slipper from Yuzuru, and just beams at everyone else from Team Japan as they clap for her and her amazing performance.

He watches as Mai gets the score of 146.17, and deep inside him Nathan believes that Team Japan will get the gold and oddly, he's okay with that. Mai is amazing to watch and to him, something as amazing as what Mai had done deserves gold.

Mai took into heart he own advice for Nathan, to give herself time to relax and to breathe, to believe in herself that everything will be fine. Mai proved not only to herself but to everyone else that the JSF did the right decision by sending her to represent Japan. Nathan admires her strength and determination and the more that he looks at her, the more that Nathan finds himself enchanted with Mai.

“Looks like Prince Charming finally found his Cinderella?”

He's jolted out of his thoughts to see Karen grinning beside him, a smile plastered on her face that's teasing, but with fondness. Nathan grins at her.

“I guess he did.”

 

//

 

The banquet is in full swing, the music is loud, everyone is having fun.

Team Japan had won gold, followed by Team Russia with silver, and Team USA getting bronze. Everyone was happy, everyone was satisfied. The gala was a blast and Mai did her exhibition beautifully, even if Yuzuru and Shoma practically teased her to do a triple combination that lead to her falling. She laughed it off anyways, it was a fun occasion and everyone is happy.

In her immediate vicinity as she quietly sat down sipping her water from time to time, Mai can see all of Team Japan mingling around with the other skaters. Wakaba is with Evgenia chattering excitedly, Yuzuru was with Boyang doing silly faces on his phone, Kana is dancing on the dance floor twirling around prettily with Chris on her side. It is a fun night, and everyone is obviously glad that the season is finally over.

Mai smiles happily, content with watching everyone have fun around her. She did her job, she proved to everyone that picking her to represent Japan was the right choice. Even if she didn't get the gold for the ladies overall segment, Mai was still happy. Silver is amazing too and Evgenia deserved the gold anyway with her world record. What Mai had wanted to do was to prove herself to the people that it was the right decision to pick her by helping Japan get the overall gold, and she did.

It had been a tiring season, and Mai believes in herself that there's more to improve on for her but at that moment, she allows herself to let go and to smile. To relax, to breathe.

She hears the music quiet down, the voice of the DJ hyping up the crowd. She misses what the DJ says as she zones out, but was caught in complete surprise when her free skate music suddenly plays in the venue.

Mai turns her head towards the dance floor area where everyone is clapping and staring at her, some others pairing to waltz to her song. Fiercely blushing in confusion as to why her free skate music was suddenly playing, Mai stands up and hastily goes out of the venue, only stopping short by the hallway just by the entrance of the banquet area when a hand pulls her back.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Nathan asks, out of breath. Mai looks around to see that no one was outside, eyes snapping back at Nathan who was grinning at her. “Where are you going?” He asks again.

“My.. music, free skate music” she pauses, realizing that she's apparently also out of breath. She stares at him in embarrassment, her free skate music still playing in the venue, the sound leaking through the closed door. “I'm embarrassed. Why music playing?”

Nathan softly laughs at both her question and at her confused expression, before he suddenly stands up straight, bowing slightly with his left hand on his back and his right hand extended in front of her, palm up.

“May I have this dance princess?”

Mai knows that when she ran out of the room she was already blushing but as soon Nathan said those words, she was pretty sure that she was already as red as a tomato. She's confused with what's happening, she doesn't understand why her music was playing or why Nathan was asking her to dance, but when she saw Nathan's position falter a bit as he waited for her decision, it's like she couldn't say no.

She gently places her right hand on his, and Nathan smiles so brightly at her that she couldn't help but to smile back. He guides her as Nathan places her left hand on his shoulder, gently putting his right hand on her waist pulling her close as he holds her right hand up, their bodies now into an intimate waltz position.

Nathan can hear her gasp in with their position, and he gently smiles at their closeness as he started swaying their bodies side by side to the music. “Is this okay?” He gently whispers.

Mai forces herself to stare at Nathan's eyes, the close proximity almost forcing her to go cross-eyed. Upon seeing her looking at him carefully, Nathan smiles softly at Mai, prompting her to smile back at him. At that moment, Nathan felt all the tension leave from Mai's body, as her hold on his shoulders tighten a bit, shyly and slowly bringing it up towards his neck, her other hand letting go of his to fully wrap her arms around his neck. Nathan places both his arms around Mai's waist then, pulling them both closer than ever before.

“Yes. This is okay.”

With their eyes closed they gently rock side to side, and they both swim in the feeling of calmness that washes over them. It's as if at that moment, no one exists other than them and the music.

In a burst of sudden bravery, Nathan gently places his forehead on top of hers, and he can hear Mai's breath hitching at their close proximity. It's like the longer they are in each other's arms, the closer they get.

“I just want to thank you Mai.” Nathan whispers. He hasn't opened his eyes yet, but he's sure that Mai is smiling as she hums in response. “For making me feel calm. For making me realize that to skate good, is to give time to make myself feel better first.”

Mai opens her eyes and pulls back a bit to look at Nathan, who also had opened his eyes and stared back at her. From the look of quiet confusion in her eyes, Nathan knew that Mai didn't understood everything that he said, but she understood enough when she smiled at him and nodded once. Nathan smiles back at her only to get frozen with wide eyes when Mai suddenly swoops in to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you too. Because you help me believe in myself.”

As her free skate music comes to an end, their hold on to each other didn't falter as they shared soft smiles and gentle kisses on each other's cheeks; another one from Mai, and two from Nathan in what he would justify later on _because she kissed me twice so I should kiss her twice too._

In the story, Prince Charming found his Cinderella; with Nathan and Mai, they found each other.

 

//

 

Staying in contact is hard. They had exchanged numbers, agreed to video call every once in a while but not to push it more so if training was hectic, just leave little messages here and there to tell the other that they were doing okay.

It's been almost two months, but Nathan already misses Mai a lot. After the banquet he immediately flew back to California for his scheduled ice shows and further training for the upcoming Olympic season. It was hard to say goodbye when what they have has just started, but it was inevitable with their situation as athletes representing different countries and training in different parts of the globe.

It's hard, but they make it work.

Nathan skates around, loosening up his body by doing laps around the rink. It had been a slow day, Raf had told him not to do his jumps and just to focus on off-ice routine to loosen up his body. He had done it an hour ago, and now he's just finishing up his on-ice time so that he can go home and talk to Mai once more.

Once his time was up, Nathan quickly exits the rink, removes his skates and quickly finishes his cool-down exercises. He quickly takes a shower, dresses himself fast, picks up his bag and was about to leave the rink when a staff member calls him.

“Hey Nathan! Come meet Raf in his office for a while!”

Nathan huffs at the interruption, but quickly shrugs off his irritation and decides to just quickly meet Raf so he can go home as soon as he can.

When he enters the room he isn't met by his coach, he was met by Mai instead.

Smiling cheekily, Mai slowly walks to Nathan who was frozen in place, wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight hug. Broken out of his reverie, he hugs Mai back tighter, lifting her up to swing her around as her giggles filled the room.

“Mai! What are you doing here?”

He places her down as he leaves a kiss on her forehead, Mai's soft giggles quieting down. “Why? You don't want me in California?”

“No no of course not!” Nathan exclaims as he brings his right hand to frame her face, gently thumbing Mai's face. “This is just a pleasant surprise, that's all.” Mai smiles at the fond look that Nathan is giving her, going on her toes to place a soft kiss on Nathan's cheek.

“I'm here for jump training. Improve technique!” Nathan nods in understanding, as Mai smiles widely at him, hiding her face on his neck to tightly hug him once more. “Also, I miss you a lot.”

Nathan smiles at Mai's shy confession, placing an affectionate kiss on top of Mai's head. “Oh Karen's going to be mad.”

“Why?” Mai pulls back to stare at Nathan confusingly. He laughs at her facial expression, finding it cute. “She wanted to meet you, but she's not in California at the moment. On a second thought, wait here—”

Nathan brings out his phone, and for a second debates if he should do a selfie or not but instead opted to call a younger skater for a favor to take a photo of them instead to send to Karen.

“In this way, I can post it in Instagram too.”

Mai hits him in embarrassment as Nathan laughs fondly at her. “What word will you put? Under photo?”

With an arm around Mai, Nathan jokingly puts a hand underneath his chin to imitate a thinking pose. Mai fondly rolls her eyes at him. Nathan acted an aha! moment before typing out the caption with both hands, his arms around Mai's shoulders as he stands behind her with his phone in front of them so she can see what he was typing.

“How about this?”

Mai jokingly hits him again once more when Nathan shows her his chosen caption, but presses the post button, the both of them watching as the photo gets uploaded on Instagram.

“You lucky that I like you.” Mai says as Nathan grins at her, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

“Yeah I know.”

 


End file.
